User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 27-
Its been about a few weeks since Charles' last adventures. Really though, nothings going on, its been sorta boring. Now its March something and Charles is just sitting around watching Donnie Brasco on his tv when the announcements come on. "Attention all students, report to the auditorium immedently for an important message, all students are expected to be there, and its mandatory. If you don't come, you get a month's worth of detention. Also for certain students who decide to not follow the schools rules, the prefects will personally escort you there" Miss Danvers says. "What the fuck is going on?" Charles says to himself, and then decides to go knock on C-Money & Greg's door. "Who is it?" Greg asks Charles. "The fucking garbage man, its me dude, Charles" Charles says to Greg. When Greg opens up the door he sees C-Money standing there too. "Whats up Charlie?" C-Money says to Charles. "Never call me that again" Charles says, being serious. "Damn dude, I get the message, never call you Charlie" C-Money says to Charles. "Hey do you know why there's something going on at the auditorium?" Charles asks Greg & C-Money. "I think they're doing backround checks on us for some reason" Greg says. "Backround checks? No! Fuck!" Charles says, pissed off now. "What? Do you have a secret past you don't want us to know about? Wait, don't tell me, you're really a woman" Michael says while walking in ,with his usual sarcasm. "No I'm not a woman, but maybe you arre with how you've been acting recently. I'm just messing with you man, but I just don't want people to know about some stuff, because you know who will find out" Charles says. Just then Seth, Max, and two other prefects come in and grab Charles, C-Money, Greg, and Michael. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Charles yells at Seth. "We've been told to escort all of you to the auditorium maggot" Seth says to Charles. "Maggot? Bitch this isn't a military academy, you know what? Go eat a fucking diper bitch" Charles says to Seth. "Burn!" Michael says. All of them are then escorted to the Auditorium. At the auditorium When they get there Charles, Michael, Greg, and C-Money sit down and start talking for a while. Then Trent, Wade, Peanut, and Vance sit behind them. "Well if it isn't the four shit-heads" Peanut says to them. "Well if it isn't the two greaseballs and the two dumbasses. Look, don't talk to us, and we wont bother you. Talk to us, and you get your head split open. Capiche(Understand)?" Charles says to them. A few minutes later Dr. Crabblesnitch arrives, and for some reason everyone gets quiet. "Good morning you fine students here at Bulworth Academy, I have called you here for a specific announcement. You see, since there hasbeen alot of fighting, crime, and many other things here at Bullworth Academy, we've decided to run backround checks on all of you to make sure you aren't hiding something" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "But what if you already know everything about us?" someone yells from the audience. "Well we're doing it anyway. Now, here is how it will start. We will start with Ted Thompson, Damon West, Larry Romano, Derby Harrington, Bif Taylor, Clayton Mason, Greg Ryder, Michael Diaz, and Charles Caldwell. Then anybody else can go" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. An hour later Charles is sitting with C-Money & Greg after they got out. "So, how did it go?" Charles asks them. "Well for some fucking reason they have the school psychiatrist doing it, have no idea why. But they didn't find out anything thye already know" Greg says. Then, Michael comes out of the room where they're doing the backround checks. "You're up Caldwell, hope you don't have a weak stomach" Michael says, joking with Charles. Charles then walks in. "Ah, Mr. Caldwell. Please sit down" the psychiatrist says. "So, I have run some information on you in the database. Your name is Charles Daniel Caldwell, your birthday is February 23rd, you are from Cincinnati Ohio, you are 16 years old, and you're a sophmore. Is all of this correct so far?" the psychiatrist says. "Yes" Charles says. "Then, I ran some information on your family, this is where it gets interesting" the psychiatrist says. "Just say what you have to say" Charles says. "You had a great-great uncle named Chester Caldwell who is from Kentucky and during the Prohibition Era rose up to be one of the most powerful dons in Liberty City. You had an uncle who in 1952 was sentenced to the Shutter Island Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane after shooting and killing his wife after she killed their 3 children. And in 1954 he had a lobotomy. You had a cousin who was an informant for the F.B.I. who was ultimately shot to death by a rogue F.B.I. agent. So far is all of this true?" the psychiatrist says. "Sadly, yes" Charles says. "Now here's the interesting part: your father" the psychiatrist says, witha cocky grin on his face. That grin made Charles want to rip the man's face off, because he knew he was going to say s omething about his father(Charles hates to talk about his father because he doesn't fell comfortable about it). "Your father's name was 'Danny' Caldwell, was a hunter, but is deceased. he has been deceased since you were 4, and the cause of-" the psychiatrist says, before being cut off. "Listen you motherfucker, I don't like to talk about my father, the last time I did I cried. And I'm sure as hell not going to let someone like you talk about him & judge me" Charles says. "I really don't care what you think its my job to figure out your backround life. And the cause was-" The psychiatrist says, before being cut off. "If you say it I will fucking kill you, do you understand motherfucker?" Charles says. "Listen you snot nose brat, its my job to figure this out! And I don't give two fucking shits about what you care, and I'd laugh if you cried. Now sit down before I beat you, don't think because you're a teenager I won't do it.(gets in Charles' face) Now let me do my job you little washed up degenerate from a fucked up criminal family kid" the psychiatrist says, sending Charles over the edge. Charles lundges at him and throws him into a desk. When the psychiatrist gets up Charles punches him repeatedly, knees him in the face, uppercuts him, and then roundhouse kicks him in the face. "What the hells going on in there?!" Greg yells from outside. The psychiatrist then picks up Charles, but Charles elbows him in the head 5 times, and smashes his face into the desk about 23 times, causing the psychiatrist to lose teeth and start bleeding. "You got anything to say now?! I didn't think so! Now you're going to pay for what you said bitch!" Charles yells at him. Charles then grabs a pen and starts stabbing the psychiatrist and then starts punching him in the face. The door is then kicked open and Michael & Greg pull Charles off the psychiatrist, and the psychiatrist pushes them outside, and thies to punch Charles, but Chalres breaks free and smashes the psychiatrist's head in to a locker. He is then pulled off again. "Dude calm the fuck down get off of him!" Greg says to Charles. "Let me the fuck go! I'm going to kill this bastard for what he said!" Charles says. "It's not worth it! Don't do it!" C-Money says, now grabbing Charles too. "Yeah it is, this motherfucker crossed the line!" Charles yells at C-Money. "What the hell happened?! Cladwell! What have you done?!" Dr.Crabblesnitch says to Charles. "This motherfucker right here crossed the line, he started making fun of me and started to judge me about my personal life! I'm going to kill him!" Charles says. "This is so going on facebook. And I'm telling everyone around here" Christy says. "I don't give a fuck anymore Christy! I'm more focused on this prick than you and your fucking gossip!" Charles yells at her. Michael then pushes Charles into a locker, suprising everyone. "Calm the fuck down before I calm you the fuck down!" Michael says, being serious. Charles then sees that alot of people he knows(including Michael's girlfriend Nicole, who he's only seen but never talked to)watching him. He then calms down. "Okay dude, I'm calm, just let me leave, I need to leave" Charles says, but without any permission, walks off anyway and goes down to the football field. At the football field When he gets to the football field Charles sits down on field and then lays there. He then feels a tear run down his face, he's so pissed off he's crying. Charles then hears some familar voices talking to him. "Hey dude, are you okay?" someone says to Charles. Charles rolls over to see its C-Money. "Just leave me alone dude, I'm not in the mood for talking" Charles says to C-Money. "Dude, look(sits down by him), I know you're probably not going to tell me, but why did you attack the psychiatrist? Is it something he said to you? Also Christy's already spread a rumor about how you had an uncle who was in a mental institution in the 1950s for killing his wife, and got a lobotomy by the way" C-Money says to Charles. "Well what she said was true, but thats a story for another day. I'll tell you what happened. The prick started making fun of me because I had criminals in my family, and then he started talking about my father and that sent me over the edge. I really don't like to talk about my father because he's dead" Charles says. "Oh, I see. Well really in my opinion, the guy deserved it. since he started talking about your family. You really shouldn't get THAT angry though man, its not good on your health" C-Money says to Charles. "Hey can I ask you something?" Charles says to C-Money. "Sure, what?" C-Money says. "Which would be worse- to live as amonster who everyone hates? Or to die a good man?" Charles says to C-Money. C-Money doesn't answer. "Dude! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you: we checked your room, the whole dorm, and all around campus. Are you okay?" Greg says as he walks up. "Yeah dude, I'm fine(tries to hide back a tear), I'm soory you guys had to see me like that, it was uncalled for" Charles says to Greg. Then Michael comes up to them. "so you guys found him. It would've been nice of you to tell me. Dude are you crying? What happened, did you gain a few pounds?" Michael says withhis usual smartass remarks, but now was not the time. "Do you always have to make a fucking joke about everything?! Huh?! Do you?! Can't you see I've already been through enough shit today?! I don't need your smartass remarks it doesn't help me at all! Can't you see that I'm not in the mood for them?! Probalby not because you have your head up you ass almost every time I talk to you!" Charles says, snapping at Michael. Then there's a long pause, with Charles & Michael just staring at each other. "Dude I'm.. I'm... I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I..." Charles says, and then runs off because he's ashamed of what he just said to one of his best friends. He then goes to a bar and has a few drinks. After that he decides to call Michael on a pay phone. "Diaz Residence, your girlfriend's lover speaking" Michael says with his sarcasm, not knowing its Charles calling. "Michael, its me. Listen, I'm so sorry for what I said I would never say that to you in a million years, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry for snapping at you, its just because of what that prick said and what you said mixed together and caused me to take my anger out. I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm so sorry" Charles says, and sniffles. "Dude, don't be a bitch and cry. I know why you yelled at me. C-Money told me the whole story and I'm sorry for what I said to you. Look man, are we cool?" Michael says. "Yeah man, are we?" Charles says. "Yeah. Hey, I'll see you in class tomorrow" Michael says and hangs up. "I'll see you too man" Charles says and hangs up. Finally, after a hard day, Charles goes back to the dorm, goes into his room, and watches some tv to pass by the time. Category:Blog posts